


Duty

by randomcheeses



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scar introspection. Post Ch108. Spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

**Duty  
**  
In some ways, it was a relief to return to the desert. He had spent so much time in the cold north, and in the rainy city of Central that he'd almost forgotten what proper heat felt like. For the first time in a long time, he felt at home.

But he could not just lie there and bask in the sun. He was not a lizard, able to survive in the harsh wind and heat, with no water for months on end. He was human, in need of food, water and shelter. As his people would be, when they began to return to their ruined cities and rebuild what had been destroyed by a monster trying to surpass god.

Thus, he began to work. There was much to be done, and it would be done in difficult conditions. This was not the green farmland of the west, it was the outskirts of the great eastern desert. A harsh environment, which would weed out those not strong enough to survive, those that it was now his duty to aid and protect.

He had spent so long glorying in destruction. In his rage and lust for revenge, he had not only visited judgement on the guilty, but taken the innocent lives of those who had only sought to give him aid and comfort. Now it was time that he began to help rebuild, to create instead of destroying.

He looked out across the sand. His people, and before them, the people of Xerxes. Despite everything it had to contend with, life had thrived here for thousands of years. With his aid, he would ensure that there was life in desert once again


End file.
